The Wedding
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Lisbon is getting married, but is she making the right choice? Be warned of Possible spoilers.
1. The Wedding

**I set myself a challenge to write an emotional piece that was no longer than 500 words. This is the result. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Evolving Jane in the wedding was a terrible mistake. But not evolving him, would have been worse.

Kim and Grace were bridesmaids. Maddie as a flower girl and Ben as the ring bearer. Cho and Rigsby were ushers. Jane was the Man of Honour. It was the only logical choice and he was the one to give Lisbon away. They had the closest friendship. However as it came to the moment, it felt very wrong.

He was speechless when he saw Lisbon in her dress and veil. Literally, he couldn't speak, as if her beauty had knocked the air out of his lungs. It reminded her of the time when she put on the pink bridesmaid dress for Grace's wedding to O'Laughlin that didn't happen. He put his mask back on and held out his arm for her to hold. She took it gingerly and lifted her skirt at the front to enable her to walk. He lightly put his hand over hers and lead her into the church.

The walk down the aisle was slow and emotional. Looking around, she saw smiles everywhere. She was doing the right thing. She was marrying Pike. He loves her. She wasn't going to look behind any more. She made her choice. He is a stable man that's honest. That's what she needs.

Her steps were in sync with Jane. For some reason, walking with Jane like this felt natural. Like they were the couple getting married not her and Pike. But, she couldn't concentrate on that because that is fantasy not reality. Jane does not love her like that. It's impossible. She looks to Pike, who is openly smiling at her. He's her future now.

They slow down as they made it to the altar. She waits patiently as Jane uncurls her hand off his arm. He gently lifts it to his lips and places a light kiss on it. Lisbon's hand begins to tingle. Jane lets go of her hand. He slowly lifts her veil. His hands graze her cheeks. He steps closer. He places a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead. When he moves back. She sees his face. His eyes are red and has tears running freely down his face. He lets his mask drop. She can see the pain, the sadness, the helplessness, and worst of all, she can see his love for her. It is pure and very much real. He was letting her go because he wants her to be happy.

Jane moves away to take his position. But, Lisbon catches his hand to stop him. She curls her fingers around his and uses the other hand to hold them there. She looks towards Pike then towards Jane. Their reactions to her appearance were the same, but felt different. She made her choice. She lets go of Jane's hand and takes off her engagement ring. She turns towards Pike and places it in his hand. Then retakes Jane's hand and leads him out of the church.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: I actually got a load of feels whilst thinking about this. But no worries if you didn't. :)  
**


	2. Wedding Take Two

**So I've read through previous reviews, and Chocolate498 here's a sort of sequel to The Wedding that you requested a long time ago. Sorry, I only just felt ready to write it just now, so I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

This was it. This was the day that she's been waiting for. She was marrying the man that stole her heart right under her nose. She felt butterflies knowing that in a few hours, she was going to be Mrs Jane.

She took an active part with planning this wedding, unlike her previous one. Jane wanted to be married on the beach, but he conceded to Lisbon's need to have it in a church. She promised that they could renew their vows on the beach for their anniversary. But to be honest, the place where the wedding took place wasn't as important as the person they were set to marry.

She kept tradition and stayed with Wayne and Grace the week before the wedding. It was tough, but the wait was worth it. She even managed to keep the dress a secret as well. Jane wouldn't know what would hit him.

Minelli was the chosen one to give her away. She still had a strong relationship with him and she honestly wouldn't be able to pick one of her brothers without a fight. They settled on being grooms men. The real surprise was that Jane chose Abbott to be his best man. No one saw that coming.

The knock on the door told her it was show time. She fixed the veil on her head before Grace opened the door for Minelli to enter. When he got the full picture of Lisbon, he smiled and asked if she was ready. She nodded and she linked her arm through his. She was ready to start the rest of her life.

The walk into the church felt like forever. As she made her way down the aisle, the rest of the world seemed to fall away, leaving just her and Jane in its wake. Jane's breath was taken away when he saw her. The dress that Lisbon had chosen was worthy of royalty. It showed off her hourglass figure nicely. She had donned her mother's veil on her head as well. She definitely looked like a princess to Jane.

As she neared the end of the aisle, she could see the silent tears that Jane let fall on his face. But unlike last time, these were happy tears. Minelli lifted her veil and uttered, "blink twice, if you're being held against your will." Lisbon let out a chuckle and replied "I think it's too late for that." which the congregation joined the laughter. "Alright then, Jane be good to her." as he shook his hand. Minelli kissed Lisbon on the cheek and took his place in the pew.

There were no dry eyes throughout the vows. Jane and Lisbon had chosen to write their own.

"_Teresa, I was in a constant state of darkness when we met. I was drifting through life but not truly living it. You was the first person that cared when you didn't need to. __You said, __I had a homeless vibe. __You were right, I was homeless till you came along. You helped me to live and you became an important part of my life. The times where we were separated were so painful. So painful, that I was always looking for ways to get back to you. I promise you that. I promise to bring you coffee, bearclaws and ice cream till we end up fat. I will cherish every moment with you till I die."_

"_Patrick, I know that you don't feel worthy of love. But you are. You've given comfort to __the __ families that lost their loved ones in the most horrible way, What you went through could break a man, but you pushed through it. You've survived. I'm in awe __of your strength. You've made my life interesting and helped me to rediscover my inner child. The child that I suppressed years ago, when my mother died. I promise to make your tea exactly how you like it, to buy you numerous amount of socks and go on adventures with you in the silver bucket. I will be your angry princess to your cheeky magician."_

The kiss was sweet but full of promises. Promises to carry on loving each other even when the other annoyed the hell out of them. Their steps were in sync as they walked out of the church. It was as if they glided out of the church. No one could deny that they didn't love each other.

They were in their own world the whole way throughout the reception, dancing to More Than Words and chuckling to their in jokes. When the time came for them to leave for their honeymoon, they were pleasantly surprised to find Jane's old car outside covered in ribbons and had cans attached to it's with the traditional "Just Married" sign adorned on the back of it.

With it, they drove into the distance towards their new life as man and wife.

**THE END**


End file.
